User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES: Wesker VS Cyrus:
Before I post these lyrics, I want to say a fewthings, first of all, I want to thank Fire for giving me on Wesker at the last moment or Cyrus's verses would've been more shit. But anyways, thank you and enjoy! LAK’S EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES< WESKER VS CYRUS BEGIN! Wesker: Seven minutes, that's all the time I have to play with you, I'll leave you face down in Muk by the time we're through, You're just another mad man, you act as if you're eleven, Apparently not for this incompetent fool is twenty-seven, You got no where to run, you're lost in a plane of Distortion, You're just another failure, to the largest proportion, You're gonna lose, the pace is still continuing through this, So make it quick, I'll be damned if you can write a dis Cyrus: I’m causing lyrical rain storms, you better use a Umbrella, You tried to infect the world? Well aren’t you a mean fella, My raps are sickening, call it a case of the T-Virus, You better remember my name Wesker, the name is Cyrus, Just try to attack me, Wesker, I guarantee you’ll miss, You killed your own lover, no wonder why you’re after Chris, Step down, fool, I’ll choke you with a Red Chain, leave you in a ditch, How can you rap back to me when you’ve been Spencer’s bitch? Wesker: You think you can best me? You’ll have to bring more than animals, I’m murdering all who cross my path, call me Hannibal the Cannibal, You can’t stop me, can’t drop me, I’ll make you pay where you stand, I’ll blast you off to Mars, don’t you ever return back to my gameland, You can’t do anything, I’ll leave your HP totally drained, depleted, Oh and sorry Cyrus, the saved game file has been accidentally deleted, So stop the words, you seriously think that you can beat me? Take one step, I’ll shoot you where you stand so frickin’ happily Cyrus: SILENCE! Enough of your blathering! That’s how you justify things? I’m a lord, a savior, I control time and space, you call me your king Dude, you’re just even more of a failure than your Uroburos project, You’re not worthy of living in my new world, you’re another defect Pardon me. Stand aside, the true winner of this battle is on the mic, Just go back to your headquarters, why don’t you go and take a hike, You’re just a failed experiment, not even your friggin’ son loves you, So stop with your Global Saturation, you act as if you are two Wesker: You lost to a kid, it at least took fire power to stop me, the god, You think you’re going to rule the world? You’re just a fraud, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and even Lysandre, they’re all better, So why don’t you pack-up your things, before things get redder Cyrus: You’ll be seeing Stars when we’re done, you measly simpleton, I hypothesize that lack of parents and foolishness lead to corruption, Man, you’re insane, I’ll topple your Organizaion with complete ease, You just lost this battle Wesker, this whole battle was a breeze Who won? Cyrus Wesker Category:Blog posts